This invention relates generally to a collapsible tent of novel construction which reduces the humidity normally encountered in camping tents, is quite easy to assemble and to erect, and when assembled, is securely held to the ground.
In the past, tents have been constructed of many different shapes and sizes and of different materials. Various means have been provided for holding these tents erect and stationary with a minimum of expertise necessary for the erection thereof while still achieving the stability which is required in normal use.
One of the chief problems encountered is an abnormally high degree of humidity found in the normal tent. High humidity especially coupled with high temperatures provides a rather uncomfortable atmosphere for a person within a tent and severe discomfort to others who may be suffering from certain medical conditions which require a relatively dry atmosphere.
Several suggestions to overcome the problem of humidity have been put forth but the reduction of humidity within a tent has always been accompanied by a marked increase in the complexity of the construction of the tent and therefore a decrease in its practicality.
Prior suggestions to overcome these problems have included inflatable shelters which are inflated by pumping air into the entire interior of the structure. The humidity of the air introduced therein could be controlled but these structures were objectionable due to the necessary large amounts of air required and the time required to inflate the tent. Air locks were necessary also to maintain sufficient interior pressure and easy accessibility was therefore impossible.
Self-supporting inflatable structures have also been suggested with individually inflatable frameworks and separable inflatable insulating walls. Problems associated with these structures have included a rather complicated frame structure to hold the inflatable structure as well as complicated means of securing the tent in a stationary position to the ground. The tents of these constructions have not been able to control the humidity within the tent nor have they generally provided an easy assembly procedure.
A further problem associated with tents is that the means of securing the frame of the tent to the ground does not securely hold the frame in place. It is rather important to fasten the tent securely in the event of wind or other conditions which might tend to collapse the tent. Various shapes of pegs and positioning of these pegs have been suggested but the problem has not been overcome.
Another problem associated with the tents of the prior art is the drainage problem which is caused by the rain as it strikes the sides of the tent and runs to the ground. If the quantity of rain is rather large, the water running off the sides of the tent tends to collect at the juncture point of the tent and the ground (assuming the tent was erected on relatively level ground). This collection of water in the area immediately in front of the tent is a nuisance to the campers. It is therefore a serious drawback of most of the tents of the prior art that no adequate drainage is provided to transport the water which tends to collect around the tent to an area removed from the tent.
Some of the tents of the prior art do provide a drainage system but the system provided is a separate and distinct system from the tent itself. To design a drainage system which would utilize a part or parts of the apparatus used in the transporation of the tent and/or the erection thereof would provide a most notable advance in the art.